Object store plays an important role in most data access intensive applications. It enables applications to create, read and update objects, and eventually save the objects into the persistence datastore. Conventional object store provides generic object-relational mapping services, which implements logic that able to handle all the generic cases. In fact, not all the generic cases are not required by the applications. While in order to support these generic case, extra code need to be deployed and executed. which incur performance penalties in the runtime. Example of such object store is Java Data Objects available at http://java.sun.com/products/jdo/. Also, the knowledge about access patterns of objects is ignored by the object store, which in fact can be used to expedite runtime access of objects. Further, user defined functions in the conventional object store require application developers' programming efforts to implement. An example of such object store is Enterprise JavaBeans Technology available at http://java.sun.com/products/ejb/. Hence, there is a need to address the respective limitations in conventional object store.